Taiga
Taiga (大河, Taiga), and his teamate Okugou are both very powerful Psychicers, who together form the Amakusa Elites under the direct control of the ruler of the Amakusa Empire. Appearance Taiga is a relatively slender built male with shortened eyebrows and slicked back medium-length hair, concealed beneath a large brimmed black hat featuring a rounded top. His usual apparel consists of an unembellished high-necked long-sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of light three quarter length trousers, with long braces attached but allowed to hang loosely by his sides. On his feet, Taiga wears a pair of heavy duty boots.Psyren manga; Chapter 75, page 10 Personality Taiga is characterized by his introverted personality, preferring to retain a rather reserved yet astute attitude, especially when in close proximity with his partner. During such circumstances, he unquestionably allows Okugou to the take the lead on various matters, only breaking his perpetual silence when issues arise concerning his leader Amakusa. Unfortunately, this overzealous faith is predominantly due to him be falling victim to Usui's indoctrination because of the supposed concern he displayed for the survivors that form his respective empire, a matter Taiga takes so seriously that he attempts to kill Usui when his deception is revealed.Psyren manga; Chapter 81, pages 8-9 This is an uncommon lapse in Taiga's composed nature, which he demonstrates even in combat, where he both closely observes and analyses his opponent's techniques and actions.Psyren manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-15 Synopsis Q's Master Arc After the detrimental defeat of the entirety of the Brain Beasts, prompts the revelation of the exact location of the concealed facility in which Nemesis Q's master resides, Usui decrees the gathering of his elite forces in order to dispose of the opposition before they can enact a successful rendezvous with the intended target. Converging at an undisclosed destination in Shimabara, both Taiga and Okugou are reluctant to accept what the presented operation entails, with Taiga specifically concerned in regards to the necessity of the matter in comparison to the relative threat that W.I.S.E. poses to their nation. Usui, currently known by the alias Amakusa, retorts that his prophecies mean that he is privy to a far greater amount of information than his subordinates and thus they should refrain from asking such questions, instead focusing just on honing their respective skills. A silent yet hesitant Taiga then accompanies the remainder of the group to the disclosed location of their intended target, traversing the significant distance atop his teammate’s Orugas, before annihilating the barrier that obscures the extensive island from view. Upon arrival, an immediate battle ensues as each participant prepares their particular abilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 75, pages 15-19 With Okugou's Bloodcurdling Cannon appearing completely ineffectual in the face of Kyle's Full Arm, a momentarily bemused Taiga initiates an illustrative demonstration of his Chakram, decimating his opponent's comparably frail blockade by effortlessly bifurcating it into individual segments. A subsequent yet brief reprieve in the conflict, provides ample opportunity for Taiga to praise "Amakusa-sama's" proclamations for allowing his community to survive such difficult circumstances, eliciting him to remark that any refusal by his enemies to leave their present destination will be met with fatal consequences.Psyren manga; Chapter 76, pages 11-13 Complementing his respective opponent's impressive synchronized combinations used to neutralise his powerful offensive, Okugou poses the perplexing question of "what will you do if you're hit by an unstoppable attack", signalling Taiga to commence his assault by quite literally leaping into action. Rebounding between multiple tree branches, he conducts a vicious swing to propel his technique along its seemingly inevitable course, however, it is prevented from completing this path due to the presence of a substantially large black disc emanating from Ageha Yoshina's right hand. Learning that it is his opponent's first attempt at using this ability, Taiga attributes the previous event to sheer luck and rapidly launches an additional strike but when it is once again sliced to shreds by a further disc in the opposite hand, he correctly analyses that his own PSI was devoured by the opposing black burst.Psyren manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-15 Confronted with the significant threat that Ageha's Melchsee's Disc possesses, Taiga anticipates that the halt in his progress can only by surmounted by approaching his foe and engaging him in close quarter combat, despite the significant risk involved. Presented with only this singular option, he unleashes two successive shots to divert attention away from his subsequent movements but when the collision of these attacks causes an unprecedented alteration in Ageha's programming, he halts to re-evaluate the situation. Taiga quickly concludes that this unintended transformation is an apparent indication that the ability has spiralled out of control, provoking him to make an impetuous charge, disregarding his opponent's fervent pleas to stay back for his own safety. A fateful leap almost proves fatal when numerous black extensions attempt to ensnare him but thanks to a timely intervention from Ageha, involving a direct kick to the head and the forcible stop of his own technique, Taiga narrowly avoids certain death.Psyren manga; Chapter 78, pages 10-13 Ultimately, both Taiga and his partner admit defeat in their respective battles, surrendering to the mercy of the opposition when they realize the futileness of their present position. Suitably restrained by Kyle's Material High, a conversation arises where Okugou divulges his prior knowledge of Usui's elaborate deception in not possessing precognition, visibly shocking Taiga.Psyren manga; Chapter 80, page 1 After finally seeing Usui for who he really is, Taiga confronts his former respected leader with a swift yet decisive kick to the jaw, both condemning him for the various sacrifices committed for the sake of his convenience and warning him to prepare to die. However, Okugou intervenes and 'convinces' Usui to return to his prior post but with the pair now observing his every move, before leaving the immediate vicinity.Psyren manga; Chapter 81, pages 7-10 Invasion Arc Junas, in his attempts to ascertain the location of Tenju's Root, kills Usui and decimates the majority of the Amakusa Empire but it is currently unknown about Taiga and Oukgou's fate.Psyren manga; Chapter 111, pages 17-19 PSI Abilities Burst Chakram (光輪（チャクラム）, Kourin (Chakuramu), lit. Wheel of Light) - Taiga possesses a decidedly specialised type of PSI, enabling him to compact the full extent of his abilities in this area into a excessively dense and two-dimensional circular form, possessing an incomprehensibly sharp edge around the entirety of its circumference. The substantial size and curvature of this resultant shape makes it more suitable for longer distances rather than for utilisation in close quarter combat, so Taiga typically throws it at tremendous velocities, achieved by violently slashing the air with his arms. This aerodynamic shape is not easily deflected by environmental or other external forces, slicing through any obstructions along its trajectory with such relative ease that even Okugou refers to it as an "unstoppable attack".Psyren manga; Chapter 77, page 7 The offensive capabilities of this technique where evidently demonstrated through its potential to effortlessly bifurcate even Kyle's Full Arm, a feat which neither Dholaki's Explosia nor his partner's Orugas' Bloodcurdling Cannon where capable of achieving.Psyren manga; Chapter 76, pages 2-5 However, this does present complications as the ring possesses a wide area of attack along a singular axis, meaning Taiga has to be careful not to inflict unwanted collateral damage. When implementing this technique; the discs emit a substantial quantity of light, ironically in stark contrast to the only ability observed with the capability to stop their flight, Ageha's Melchsee's Door which accomplishes this through absorption rather than simply blocking them.Psyren manga; Chapter 77, pages 12-14 Chakram Destruction.png|Chakram destroys Kyle's Full Arm Aerial Chakram.png|Taiga launches Chakram Rise Proficient - Taiga is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically using it to supplement the necessary throwing motions required for his primary ability Chakram, in order to substantially increase the maximum distance and speed which the discs travel, during which his arms almost become indistinguishable due to the swiftness of the swing.Psyren manga; Chapter 76, page 4 He also uses it to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, often conducting various leaps and charges after adopting Chinese kenpō reminiscent stances.Psyren manga; Chapter 77, pages 7-13 Trance Unknown - During his brief period of activity within the series, Taiga failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it. Quotes * (About Amakusa) "Amakusa-sama was the one who guided all of us humans who survived that terrible disaster. He is the 'Prophet' and founder of our grand community of Shimabara."Psyren manga; Chapter 76, page 11 * (To Usui) "Now that it's out that you don't have the power of foresight that let you murder as you please...you plan on disappearing as quick as you can? Stop fucking around! Think how many human lives your words have destroyed until now! We've...simply sacrificed our lives for your convenience..! Die."Psyren manga; Chapter 81, pages 8-9 Trivia * The literal translation of Taiga's name actually refers to a river/stream or another large body of flowing water. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Amakusa Empire